


Zaftig

by Esperata



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hattercrow (background), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Relationship Advice, Shallow Ed, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Ed has found himself dating Oswald without any realisation that he was doing so. Not that he minds. His only problem in fact is overcoming his own shallow nature regarding Os' weight.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 55
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a homage to a fic sadly no longer on here. I miss you and your stories Ioe.

Ordinarily Jonathan had very little patience for Nygma and his overblown dramas. He would concede the man was a friend but it was mostly only out of necessity when he was being driven to distraction by the boredom of Arkham. He sometimes wondered if the price he paid dealing with him on the outside was worth the recompense he received when incarcerated but unfortunately Jervis had more generous views on the responsibilities of friendship and he brought a lot more benefits to Jonathan’s life all round. So Jonathan was reluctantly resigned to dealing with the interruption.

He would concede that this particular drama started more promisingly than most however.

“I need your help.”

Needless to say Edward had walked right into their supposedly secure hideout as if he owned the place but the admission of inadequacy was temporarily sufficient for Jonathan to overlook that. 

“Dormouse?” Jervis looked up from his own place at the lab bench. “Whatever’s the matter?”

“I need relationship advice and you two seemed the best people to ask.”

As Edward flopped himself onto their small sofa, Jervis shared a wary look with Jonathan. It was no secret that Jonathan preferred to keep their private life, well, _private_ but news of their involvement had quickly spread despite their attempts at secrecy. Partly due to Jervis being unable to hide his happy giddiness but mostly due to the underworld being a surprisingly gossipy criminal crowd. Edward was one of the few they’d genuinely confided in but even so, Jonathan did not like any sort of relationship talk.

Without needing to be told therefore, Jervis concluded he’d be the spokesperson for any advice to be relayed.

“Are things not going well with Oswald?” he asked cautiously.

This was another open secret of the underworld. In fact it had been a secret to Edward himself until a little while ago, having been completely oblivious to the Penguin’s attempt at courtship even as he’d accepted and reciprocated the gestures.

“No, they are,” he countered instinctively before obviously recognising that requesting help required admitting shortcomings. “Only it seems like we should be moving things onto the next stage and…” he tailed off, for once seemingly embarrassed.

It was enough to draw Jonathan round from the far side of the bench.

“Are you inexperienced with men?” he asked bluntly.

“What? No! I’ll have you know I have a varied history of satisfied partners of all genders.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Oswald is… not my usual type,” he explained carefully. “You both know I never set out to date him. But now I’m here and… he expects a certain level of passion from me.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t follow,” Jervis put in. “Is this a medical issue?”

Jonathan rolled his eyes at the simple naivety of his partner and clarified before Edward could object.

“He means Oswald isn’t the slim attractive sort he usually goes after.”

“Oh.” Jervis blinked. “I didn’t realise that would be an issue for you.”

“It’s not an _issue_ ,” Edward complained. “But you have to concede he’s not exactly the stereotypical beauty you dream of having grace your bed.”

“Why are you dating him then?” Jonathan threw back. “If you’re not interested in him-”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t interested! In all other respects Oswald is the most amazing partner I’ve ever had. He’s intelligent, considerate, romantic, ruthless, generous-” 

“Just not sexy,” Jonathan concluded.

“Well, no.”

“Have you explained your concerns to him?” Jervis queried.

“Of course not! He’s sensitive about how others perceive him. It would crush him to know I was put off by any aspect of his appearance.”

“Are you sure he wants sex?” Jervis proposed optimistically. “He may be holding back out of disinterest as well.”

“No. He asked me the other night when I might want to advance our relationship physically.” Edward preened slightly. “There’s no doubting my own sex appeal.”

Jonathan ignored the later part of that sentence, well used to Nygma’s over inflated ego. It was Jervis who returned the conversation to course.

“What did you tell him?”

“I said I wanted to do some research,” Ed admitted with a hint of apology before adding, “which is sort of true since I’m getting advice from you two.”

“Why us two?” Jonathan complained.

“Because you two seem to be managing a satisfactory sexual relationship, by all accounts, and neither of you are in the least attractive.” Identical glares met him and he seemed to realise he might have said something wrong. “What?”

“I may be unattractive-” 

“Now see here! Jonathan is patently-”

“-but Jervis is obviously alluring.”

“-far more handsome than me!”

Edward grinned delightedly even as the others shared a faintly bashful blush.

“See? This is what I mean. You’re both hideous but neither of you see it. So what’s the secret? Mind control?”

“What?!” Jervis reared up to his full unintimidating height. “Absolutely not! We love each other. It’s as simple as that.”

That was far more emotion than Jonathan was ready to deal with in company and he retreated awkwardly back around the bench, albeit not denying the charge. The other two let him go without complaint and Edward focused his entreaty onto Jervis.

“That’s no help to me. I do care for Ozzie. I want to give him the sexual gratification he should expect from dating the Riddler. But I know if we both get naked I won’t be able to see beyond his stomach. Perhaps literally if he wants oral.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t see him then,” Jervis suggested sensibly.

“You mean I suggest we keep the lights off?” Edward frowned. “I’m not sure that will work. He’ll almost certainly want to see me in my full glory. And I shouldn’t deny him that.”

Jervis tilted his head at that which Edward found unnecessarily worrying.

“That wasn’t what I was proposing. I just think you need to focus on the aspects you likely _will_ enjoy. Despite how unseemly you find Oswald.”

His tone was accusatory but it passed Ed by as he fixated on the solution being proffered.

“What aspects?”

“Well, you like talking to him I assume?”

“Absolutely. We have some highly stimulating conversations.” At Jervis’ very pointed raised eyebrows the proverbial lightbulb went off for Edward. “ _Oh_. You think we should try phone sex? I haven’t done that for a long time.” He grinned.

“It would seem to be a good way to acclimatising you to associate Oswald with sex.”

“See?” Edward bounced up from the sofa. “I knew you two must have had a method to get over your ugliness. Thanks!”

With that final insult as gratitude, he disappeared as quickly as he’d arrived. Jervis huffed and returned to his own place at the lab bench.

“Why are we friends with him?” Jonathan queried sulkily.

“Do you know, right now, I’m honestly not sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

The phone call was not expected but neither was Oswald entirely surprised by it and he deposited his wallet back on his dresser with a resigned sigh as he went to answer it.

“ _Oswald._ ”

Nygma’s voice confirmed his suspicion and he cast a weary glance at his reflection in the hall mirror, lamenting the effort spent on his hair.

“Let’s me guess. You’re not coming.”

He heard Edward giggle down the line.

“ _Not yet,_ ” he answered enigmatically before seemingly realising that they weren’t both up to speed on whatever his joke was. Oswald wasn’t sure that he wanted to know but he wasn’t rude enough to hang up without giving Edward a chance to explain. Thankfully, he got to his point quickly.

“ _You remember talking about moving the relationship on? Physically?_ ”

“Yes,” Oswald answered cautiously. “You said you wanted to consider our options.”

“ _Yes! Yes, I did. And I have._ ”

Oswald wondered if the burbling was indicative of anxiety, and whether he should ask or give Ed an easy out, but before he could decide Edward was continuing on.

“ _It’s fair to say that in most of my previous relationships I’ve jumped into bed rather fast. I didn’t want to do that with you. That is,_ ” he amended hastily, “ _I want to build up to it. Get to know your likes and dislikes. Let the anticipation build. So when we do get to that stage we’re both primed and ready to rock each other’s worlds._ ”

There was a noticeable silence as Oswald considered that proposition.

“I’m listening,” he concluded. “What precisely did you have in mind?”

“ _Have you ever tried phone sex?_ ”

The blunt question crashed into Oswald’s sensibilities and he had to swallow briskly in order to answer normally.

“No.”

“ _That’s alright. I can talk you through it. I used to do a bit of call work on the side you know. To raise some extra cash. I was quite good at it, if I do say so myself._ ”

“I am sure you were.” Oswald wandered back into his sitting room and hesitated. “What should I be doing now?”

“ _Well, are you somewhere comfortable?_ ”

He eyed his luxurious sofa where he’d usually settle in for a relaxed call. It was undoubtedly comfortable but the thought of doing what Edward was suggesting they do there seemed abhorrent.

“How about my bed?” he suggested.

“ _Per-fect._ ” Riddler rolled the r dramatically which was a sure indicator that he was pleased with the proposition. “ _I’m on my bed too. Laid out over the sheets like sleeping beauty awaiting her prince._ ”

Oswald huffed in fond amusement at the analogy but obligingly made his way over to sit down.

“ _Did you know in the original tale she wasn’t woken with a kiss at all,_ ” Ed continued chatting into the temporary silence.

“Oh?”

“ _No. The tale is symbolic of a girl’s awakening from childhood. Let’s just say he took her innocence, shall we?_ ”

Edward sniggered while Oswald bit back his instinctive protest about waking someone in such a brutish fashion. It was only a fairy-tale after all, and he had more interesting concerns at present.

“I’m on my bed,” he confirmed.

“ _Good._ ” Ed’s tone sounded a lot more focused. “ _Why don’t you start by telling me what you’re wearing?_ ”

Although he already knew how he was dressed Oswald still instinctively looked down at himself. Briefly he thought about lying to Edward. He knew enough about such things to understand the traditional response to such a question. Yet it felt somehow like cheating. Or giving Ed too easy a game.

“Well, since I was getting ready to meet you when you rang, I’m dressed in one of my finest suits.”

“ _Fully dressed? Tie, waistcoat and jacket?_ ”

“It’s a cravat you heathen.”

Somewhat to his surprise he distinctly heard Ed’s breath hitch at the reprimand and stored that piece of information away carefully.

“ _Whatever it is, take it off,_ ” Ed suggested. “ _Loosen your collar._ ”

As he reached up to do so, Oswald balanced the phone on his shoulder to continue listening to Ed.

“ _Shall I tell you what I’m wearing?_ ” He didn’t even wait for a response to the question. “ _I’m wearing a long, slinky, green dress._ ”

“You’re wearing what?!”

Despite being thrown by the reported apparel Oswald found he had no trouble at all visualising it. The colour would undoubtedly be the Riddler’s favourite shade, and it would cling just like his ridiculous spandex suit.

“ _A dress,_ ” Ed confirmed silkily, “ _With a long slit up the side. Do you want to know what I’m wearing underneath?_ ”

This time there was a definite pause as Ed awaited an answer. Oswald shucked off his jacket first.

“Tell me,” he demanded.

His tone obviously had the right effect if Ed’s little breathy sigh was any indication.

“ _I’m reaching under the skirt now,_ ” Ed told him, a faint shuffling sound indicating it might even be true. “ _Oh, and I can feel it under my hand. So smooth to the touch._ ”

Just the mental image of Edward palming himself was enough to make Oswald react and he felt himself hardening in his pants. He inhaled sharply as his mind conjured the picture of what he must look like. Smooth. Did he shave?

“ _And so long,_ ” Ed continued blithely. “ _They just go on and on._ ”

Oswald blinked in bewilderment.

“They?”

“ _Why, my stockings of course. Whatever did you think I meant?_ ”

Edward did nothing to hide the amused taunting from his voice and Oswald growled in response.

“You little tease.”

That provoked genuine laughter and Oswald suddenly found himself feeling much more at ease about the whole provocative endeavour.

“ _Are you hard, Oswald? Did thinking about me touching myself turn you on?_ ”

“Yes.” He reached down and deftly opened his fly one handed before adding daringly. “I’m stroking myself now.”

“ _Good,_ ” Edward growled in response. “ _I’m hard too. It’s ruining the outline of my dress._ ”

“Maybe you should take it off.”

“ _Uh, I don’t like that idea._ ” Oswald could hear the pout in his voice. “ _Too fiddly. I think we should deal with the problem at the source._ ”

“Alright.”

Oswald wondered what he was supposed to say next but Edward was seemingly happy to continue carrying the conversation himself.

“ _I’m reaching into my panties now. I’m already so hard, just from hearing your voice._ ”

“My voice?” Oswald tentatively pressed his own hand to his erection, applying a soothing pressure.

“ _Um hmm,_ ” Ed agreed. “ _You have such a cultured voice Os. Upper class and refined. Makes me feel like a bit of rough who’s charmed their way into your bed._ ”

“You’re not exactly in my bed yet,” he pointed out instinctively but he couldn’t help but be intrigued by the suggested scenario. “Would you like that? To have to break down my resistance? To talk your way into my bed?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Edward’s response had a breathiness to it that Oswald found he liked very much and he moved his hand inside his briefs to grip himself properly.

“ _You’re a challenge, Oswald._ ” The statement was accompanied by a gasp and then the voice dropped to a growl. “ _And I can never resist a challenge._ ”

It would take a stronger will than Oswald’s not to be entranced by that statement. He didn’t think anyone had ever set their sights on him in such a way before and he felt his confidence soar. Starting a firm motion with his hand therefore he decided he should endeavour to give as good as he got.

“And what if I want to seduce you hhmm? To cajole you away from your casual existence. To _own_ you.”

His word choice paid off and he detected a definite catch in Ed’s breathing.

“ _Talk to me Oswald. Tell me how._ ”

Briefly he found himself at a loss. Then he recalled the romantic novels he’d snuck from his mother’s library to read under his own covers as a boy. They’d mostly involved high and mighty lords falling for local young maidens but the general premise was likely suitable for their purposes.

“I’d want to possess you from the moment I saw you,” he avowed, bringing the recollection of the first moment he’d lusted after Ed to mind. “Dressed so provocatively. Daring me to make a move.”

“ _How do I look?_ ”

“Gorgeous,” Oswald groaned instinctively, hearing a reciprocal groan in response. “In your skin-tight green outfit, legs going on for miles, every flex of muscle on display. So vulgar but I can’t help but be aroused.”

“ _Why shouldn’t I show off the goods?_ ”

Oswald growled again and swiftly shifted to give himself more freedom to stroke himself. His hand was coated with slick now and slid more easily.

“Because you belong to me and I don’t share.”

“ _Uh-uh-uh,_ ” Ed countered. “ _You haven’t…_ ” -he broke off momentarily to gasp- “ _told me how you’d claim me yet._ ”

“Forcefully,” Oswald declared abruptly. His mind reimagined that first gathering where Ed had shot him a conspiratorial smile that still twisted in his gut. “Everyone else would leave the room but I’d block your exit.”

“ _Oh?_ ”

He wondered if Ed was remembering the same event but quickly dismissed the question and continued.

“You’d be smirking, knowing exactly what I wanted but playing coy. Sitting on the table like eye candy.”

“ _Poor… ugh… innocent little me,_ ” Ed played along although Oswald knew he’d be smirking just as he had imagined.

“I’d want to ruin that guileless act. Make you beg like the slut you are.”

That drew a loud gasp out of Ed and he briefly wondered if he’d gone too far. He stopped his hand although he was aching to just bring himself off to the visual. Then Ed moaned low.

“ _You… you’re very good at this._ ”

Oswald found himself smirking and renewed the glide of his hand.

“I’d take you there on the table,” he cooed. “Legs spread, hands pressed flat, I’d take you hard and fast.”

He was pleased to hear a whine in response.

“ _I bet you’re big. So big._ ”

“You know it,” he averred. “I’ll fuck you so hard the table will creak. ‘Til you’ve screamed yourself hoarse. You won’t be able to walk right for…” he broke off as he felt himself approaching his limit and stammered, “Everyone will know. You’re mine!”

He came with a hoarse cry and felt the wet splashes of his release dampen his shirt. Over his own panting he could hear Ed’s continued breathy moans and the distant sounds of his own continuing motions.

“ _Ozzie… please…_ ” he whined pathetically.

“Can you imagine me in you?” Oswald spoke with difficulty. “So deep. Stretching you so wide. I’d hold you there. _Use_ you as my cock softened. Maybe wait until it’s hard again. Taking you over and over, never letting you reach your own-”

He was interrupted by a scream as Edward apparently came. Oswald felt a swell of pride in the sound, reassured that his inexperience in this arena hadn’t hindered them. It was quite pleasant to sit listening to Eddie recover his breath, even if his own ejaculate was beginning to cool and dry uncomfortably.

“ _You,_ ” Ed finally managed to inhale properly, “ _are very good at this. We’ll have to do it again._ ”

“I’d be happy to oblige.”

His answer drew an amused snort out of Edward but no complaint.

“ _I’ll call again tomorrow,_ ” he offered.

“I’ll be waiting. Sleep well Eddie.”

“ _You too Os. Sweet dreams._ ”

He heard the unmistakeable sound of a kiss being blown down the line before it went dead. With a fond sigh he set the phone aside before casting a rueful glance down himself. After all the effort of showering and dressing in his finery earlier, it seemed he would have to take another shower before bed. He couldn’t help the smile pulling at his lips however. It was certainly worth it to explore such a promising new avenue to their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

It would be fair to say that Edward had been surprised at how well the phone sex had gone. While he’d had no doubt about his own ability to talk Oswald into orgasm, it had been invigorating to realise Oswald was equally gifted. Beneath that refined exterior was someone with a decidedly rough edge which Ed found he liked very much. It boded well for the next stage of his plan.

He’d been sufficiently confident after a few calls to suggest they try a similar activity only both in the same room. Oswald had sounded happy enough and Edward was privately sure the lure of his own naked body was a good incentive. He was still hesitant over Oswald’s naked body but he had a few ideas to help him with that aspect.

Stood together in Oswald’s bedroom, the shorter man looked faintly bemused but overall patient as Edward diligently rearranged his bedding to what he clearly considered the correct layout.

“Do you know, I always assumed our first time would be somewhat more… spontaneous.”

Edward froze where he’d been plumping the pillows and didn’t turn to look at him.

“I just want everything to go well,” he offered, awkwardly aware himself of his own hangups that he hoped Oswald had not picked up on.

“Oh don’t get me wrong,” Oswald assured him at once. “I’m not displeased. Its rather sweet that you’re so concerned. And I should have known you’d be the type to have done research.”

Ed cleared his throat and straightened up from the bed. He was guiltily aware that he’d been stretching the truth somewhat but didn’t want to get lost in that particular crisis of conscience.

“You should sit up here,” he gestured to the throne of cushions he’d made. “Right in the centre. It should be comfortable.”

He was aware of Oswald coming up beside him to survey the arrangement before huffing a faint laugh.

“I’ll be swallowed up by all those pillows,” he pointed out with clear amusement.

The comment was too astute for Ed’s comfort and he found himself biting his lip. Apparently his silence twigged Oswald to his anxiety however because the man swiftly continued.

“It does look very comfortable though. I shall feel quite decadent I’m sure.”

Edward finally turned his head to meet his fond gaze and dipped his head down to kiss him. This close, looking into familiar dark and intelligent eyes, Ed felt his tension ease away.

“We should probably get undressed now,” he suggested.

Fingers almost immediately landed on his chest.

“Should I help you with that?”

It was said with a teasing tone but Oswald made no move to do anything further and he was grateful for his consideration in letting Ed set the pace. While Ed had little hesitation in the idea of Oswald undressing him, he was acutely aware that the action would need to be reciprocal and he wasn’t sure that would go well.

“Not this time.” He offered a contrite smile as he felt the hands drop away. “This is meant to be a visual performance after all.”

Oswald took a step back at that and tilted his head in what might have been a quizzical gesture.

“Do you want to watch me undress then?” he asked.

Internally Ed cursed himself for not foreseeing that trap. His eyes slid away and he struggled for something that would explain his reluctance without making Oswald feel to blame. He was interrupted by Os stepping back towards him and laying a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Its fine Eddie. We don’t have to do a strip tease.” He threw out a clearly fake smirk which Ed realised was supposed to put him at ease. “It might even be more exciting if we’re not allowed to peek as we each undress. Hhmm?”

It took Ed’s mind mere seconds to evaluate that option and conclude Os was definitely on to something. The sounds of clothes falling would be equally evocative no matter the size. He grinned.

“A wonderful suggestion,” he concurred.

Pausing only to gift his lover a final peck on the lips, he then moved away to the end of the bed where he would strip ready for the main event of the evening. He barely considered his own actions however as his ears attuned themselves to what Oswald was doing.

His jacket had already been hung over a chair when they’d moved to the bedroom so Ed pricked up his ears to decipher whether Oswald would go for his tie first or waistcoat. The lack of material swishing lent him to believe it was waistcoat buttons he could hear but then there was an odd clinking noise and he couldn’t help but glance over in confusion.

“Uh-uh, no peeking,” Oswald reprimanded him.

“Sorry. Just wondered what the sound was.”

“Cufflinks.”

As the visual of that came to mind he found his thoughts focusing on Oswald’s paired fingers. He’d noticed before the unusual digit manipulation he used sometimes to deal with fiddly implements and wondered how easily he coped with small buttons. The idea led him into thinking more generally about his hands and recalling the surprising softness of them when they’d grasped his own or brushed his cheek. He’d be lying if he hadn’t considered those hands in more intimate places as well.

All in all his pulse accelerated with the sound and knowledge of Oswald undressing even while the anxiety lingered over whether his physical response would be dampened by the sight that would meet his eyes when they finally faced each other again. So despite finishing stripping first, he kept himself turned away while he waited for Oswald to catch up.

Eventually he heard the unmistakeable noise of sheets shifting as the bedding was disturbed and various little rustles as he got comfortable.

“Well? Are you going to join me?”

There was a touch of nervousness to his tone, poorly masked by a veneer of teasing, and Edward felt a similar emotion as he inhaled in preparation for whatever came next. Turning he was relieved that his eyes instinctively latched with Oswald’s rather than being distracted by the folds of his stomach. Smiling therefore he had no hesitation in clambering up to kneel down on the end of the bed.

Oswald’s gaze was intently surveying everything now on display for him and it lent Edward a surge of confidence to see his clear desire. He let his own gaze drop, quickly bypassing the pale expanse with the mental deceit of considering it just another pillow, and happily finding his focus locking on something that he was thrilled to see was a most pleasing size.

Neither of them were hard yet but that situation wasn’t going to last long if the sight that met his hungry eyes was any indication. It was beginning to show definite signs of interest. Still, he raised his eyes back to Oswald’s so he could see his expressions as the lust took over.

“You’re beautiful,” Oswald told him, voice a blend between reverential and licentious.

“You’re big,” he heard himself replying and blushed at himself.

Luckily Oswald didn’t take it the wrong way and let out a husky laugh. He twisted himself to grab a tube from his night stand and coated his hand in lube before reaching down to grip himself.

“Do you like it?”

There was a pause as Ed caught the tossed tube and slicked his own hand before replying.

“Hhmm.” Ed reached to stroke himself too. “I’d like to see what it can do,” he suggested.

“It doesn’t perform for free,” Oswald huffed before smirking. “What can you offer in return?”

Edward grinned, enjoying the banter as much as the physical stimulation as they relaxed into it.

“Well, if you speak to it nicely,” he said pointedly, “it will grow.”

“Speak nicely, hhmm?”

“Yes. Speak to me Oswald. You know how much I love hearing your voice.”

“You want me to talk you off again? Tell you all the things I imagine doing to you?”

“Please.” He tried to lend a coquettish lilt to his voice but it caught rather as his thumb ran over the head of his cock.

“For starters, now I’ve seen it, what I really want is to get my mouth around it.”

“Oh!”

Watching Oswald’s face, Ed found his mind easily drifting into what that would look like. His full cock pushing through those mobile lips, warmed by his hot tongue and pressing teasingly at his throat. Could Oswald take him whole? He gripped himself tighter as he imagined it and the idea sent a visible shudder through him.

“You like that huh?” Oswald purred smugly.

Not to be left behind in their titillating discussion, Ed recovered himself to stare intently into Oswald’s dark eyes as he continued the theme.

“I’d like that,” he agreed, “but I’d also like your hands about me. Stroking me off.”

Oswald’s gaze dropped to where Ed was demonstrating his own technique and Ed’s gaze dropped instinctively to Oswald’s lap as well, watching those wide fingers at work.

“We could do each other,” Oswald suggested. “Or rub them together. I bet your long fingers could wrap around both.”

The practicalities of bringing their cocks together unfortunately brought the visual to Ed’s mind of Oswald’s huge stomach pressed to his and he found himself shifting awkwardly. He wasn’t sure he’d like that. His eyes drifted away to avoid his discomfort being read there and Oswald seemingly picked up on the misstep. Whether he understood quite why it occurred or not he nevertheless changed the direction of their talk.

“I’d also like to feel you inside me,” he offered.

That brought Ed’s gaze swinging back and he momentarily halted the slide of his hand.

“You would?”

Previously all their dirty talk had revolved around Oswald having his way with Ed. Which he was more than fine with but it’d be true to say he enjoyed topping from time to time too. His tone and the sudden cessation of movement obviously made Oswald anxious and he tilted his own face away as he too slowed his hand.

“We don’t have to do that,” he added apologetically. “I just-”

“No,” Ed interjected quickly. “I wouldn’t mind. Not at all. I just didn’t think you’d want that.”

He restarted the movement up and down his cock while watching the frankly adorable blush run across Oswald’s entire face and down onto his chest. Oswald glanced back to him nervously before seeing the encouraging signs of acceptance being clearly broadcast and picking up his own movements.

“I’ve thought of it,” he admitted, still with a tinge of caution.

“Tell me,” Ed demanded, feeling a thrill as he considered it himself. Taking someone as prim and proper as Penguin and breaking them on your cock was a heady rush. “Where do you think about it?”

“In the shower,” Oswald blurted with a sudden lack of restraint.

Briefly Ed wondered if Os had misinterpreted his question but he immediately decided he didn’t care as the visual of them both, lost in the steam of a shower, only the feel of giving flesh under his palm, made him twitch with excitement.

“I’d use the shower gel,” he muttered, eyes closed as the scene came to life for him. “To work you open.”

“I’d be pressed to the cool tiles,” Oswald stated. “The heat behind me… such a contrast.”

“The heat,” Ed grunted. “ _My_ heat. Filling you. Thrusting inside. Again and again.”

“Oh yes! Going harder and harder.”

“So deep. _So deep_ ,” he groaned, gripping his cock tightly around the head as he imagined it. He knelt up slightly more so he could thrust into his hand chasing the feeling.

“I’d be spurring you on. Begging you to cum inside me.”

“Yes, yes, beg me.”

“Eddie! Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. So good. You’re so beautiful. So talented. Cum for me. Cum-”

Ed’s eyes flew open and he gasped as he released, his semen splattering forward across the towel he’d laid down. Oswald whined at the sight, his eyes not leaving Edward where he was braced on one arm to hold himself up and panting. From here he had a good view of Oswald’s fully hard cock and he found himself mesmerized by the sight of it jerking desperately under the rough pulls. The idea of it at some point being inside him made his poor spent organ twitch despite itself.

“Oswald,” he exhaled breathily. “You’re so gorgeous.”

The words were enough to tip him over and Oswald released, to Ed’s mind, spectacularly. He watched as each arc sailed forth, the force diminishing each time until his cock lay quiet again on his sticky palm. The sight of which prompted Ed to retrieve the wipes from the side table. Awkwardly shifting himself near enough he grabbed one from the pack and held the rest out to Oswald.

Focusing on clean up helped distract him and he carefully removed the towel to fold and deposit over the side where it could be dealt with later. However he then found himself unsure how to proceed. Previously they’d simply hung up but he was aware that leaving straight after sex wasn’t really polite. Added to which he was in need of a rest. Luckily Oswald had his own ideas on this.

“Do you want to come up here and rest on these pillows a while?”

Edward looked up gratefully but, despite the indication of his words, Oswald’s hand patting his stomach suggested a different interpretation. Edward hesitated briefly as he weighed the pros and cons before opting the slither up the bed and sink into the heap of cushions beside Os. However as he closed his eyes to hasten his recuperation, he stretched one hand out to lay on the warm curve next to him. With his eyes shut he could ignore the connotations of it being heavy flesh and it felt simply comforting. In fact, as sleep began to overwhelm him, he unintentionally shimmied closer to curl a little further round him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next advance in their sexual endeavours came quicker than Edward had originally planned for but he wouldn’t complain. He’d gone round for another session of mutual masturbation only to find Penguin just recently back from an unexpected altercation.

A snitch had been uncovered amongst his goons and had to be dealt with. Which obviously meant uncovering how much of his plans they’d given away. It seemed that in the interrogation Oswald had been sullied with quite a lot of blood that he was naturally anxious to clean off.

Rather than simply wait for him to finish his bath, Ed reasoned they may as well take their assignation into the bathroom. The water should do a good enough job of distorting his outline even if he didn’t use bubble bath. The only hitch to his impromptu change of plan was what to do with himself while Oswald stripped.

He fussed about running the water to start with, adding in some scented bath foams that adorned the shelf. Then he carefully collected up Oswald’s accessories, like his belt and jewelry, to put on the sideboard in his bedroom. Admittedly he did then prevaricate out there until he heard the sound of the water sloshing indicating Oswald had gotten in before heading back.

His intention had been to put on something of a show for Oswald, the previously alluded to strip tease, and yet something about seeing him relaxed back in the hot water, so peaceful, made him hesitate. His bravado slipped away in the face of this unexpected intimacy. Until Oswald opened his eyes and smirked at him.

“Come here.”

He lifted one hand out of the water to gesture with a curling digit.

It was almost with an air of shyness that Edward approached the bath edge, and prepared to kneel to face his boyfriend, only to have Oswald’s hand grip his waist tight enough to suggest he stay upright.

“Oswald?”

The man twisted about to rest both elbows on the edge and bring his other hand to Edward’s far hip, keeping him in position where he evidently wanted him before looking up through his lashes at him.

“I did say I wanted to get my lips around you,” he hinted, fingers stroking lightly over Ed’s hip bones.

It was a step more physicality than Ed had bargained for but he couldn’t find it in himself to refuse. Not with Oswald looking up at him so beseechingly and his cock already beginning its own argument for accepting. And really, he could hardly have hoped for a better situation in which to receive his first blowjob from Oswald.

Hastily therefore he nodded and reached suddenly shaky hands down to undo his fly. Apparently Oswald was quite happy to keep his hands where they were and simply watched with rapt attention as the pants were shifted enough to reveal his growing erection. There was something sinfully illicit in having his partner fully naked while he remained fully clothed.

For a few moments Oswald seemed content merely to study the object at close range. Or perhaps he was contemplating his strategy. Either way, as he did nothing other than tilt his head this way and that, Ed found himself growing ever harder under his gaze. It was sorely tempting to release the slippery shoulders in order to guide his head into getting started but Ed resisted. Os had been so accommodating in letting him set the pace so far, the least he could do was return the favour.

Still he found a faint whine escape his lips.

“Oswald. Please.”

As if he’d been waiting for the request, Oswald darted out his tongue to swipe across the tip, eliciting a jerk and a gasp of pleasure. The hands immediately tightened on his waist and a commanding look was shot up at him.

“Tell me when you’re about to cum.”

The imperial tone, still utterly domineering despite their location, rendered Ed’s mouth dry so he simply nodded energetically in response. Thankfully the non-verbal agreement was sufficient and Oswald refocused his attention where they both wanted it. The first touch of his lips round him made Ed’s eyes slide shut in delight. It might have been warm in the humid atmosphere of the bathroom but that was nothing to the temperature of Ozzie’s mouth enveloping him.

His first motions were exploratory, getting a feel for the size and weight of Ed. His tongue curled round and about before he gingerly lent forward, testing how far he could comfortably go. All Ed could do in response was groan and try not to dig his nails in to the soft skin. Then Oswald set to actually sucking him off and Ed had to clench his hands into fists, digging his nails into his own palms in order to refrain from leaving marks on Oswald.

He easily bobbed his head back and forth on his mouthful, the water lapping in a sympathetic rhythm with his restrained movements. Seemingly happy with his regular pace, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard on each upstroke.

“God!”

One hand uncurled itself to cup the back of Oswald’s head, diligently refraining from adding any pressure. Oswald hummed around him which made Ed grit his teeth but, just when he thought they’d settled into a predictable pleasure, Os then changed the beat. As he reached the head of Ed’s cock he stopped to give it several hard sucks in succession before diving quickly back down, almost to the base and repeating the whole cycle again.

Ed couldn’t take too much of this intense stimulation and desperately tried to convey his imminent release.

“Os- Os- that’s- I’m-”

Realising he wasn’t making much sense he gripped his hand into the long strands of hair and pulled as insistently as he dared. That clearly got through to Oswald as he pulled off to glare up at him and growl in irritation. The animalistic noise was the icing on the cake as Ed was finally free to come. He watched his spray arc past the somewhat surprised face of Oswald, reaching as far as the opposite side of the bath, and pattering into the water. It made him flush to see that some also landed over his boyfriend’s chest and shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he stuttered awkwardly, struggling to regain his breathing and utterly unable to control his flush.

“Hush, hush.” Oswald massaged his hips gently. “You did fine.”

Ed let Oswald wipe him clean with a cloth and tenderly tuck him away before he knelt down to kiss him. The gentle reassurance of affection helped him regain his confidence and he smirked as they pulled apart.

“I should really help you get clean again though. Since I’m responsible for the mess.”

He received a strangely speculative stare before Oswald smiled and sank back a little further, visibly opening the way for Edward to do as he wished.

Glancing round to grab up the wash cloth, Ed quickly soaped it and began cleaning the area his own cum had sullied. Having ensured that was clean he then gave the other shoulder equal treatment. Oswald’s shoulders were nice, he decided. Smooth skin, that supported excellent suits on a daily basis, and presented very nice handholds as it turned out.

There was a hesitation as he contemplated his ultimate destination. It would be unforgiveable of him to pretend his boyfriend wasn’t turned on by their activities but he decided he could tease a little and buy himself some leeway. Rolling his sleeves up therefore he opted to procrastinate a while longer.

“Lean forward,” he suggested. “I’ll get your back.”

An arched eyebrow suggested Oswald had hoped for a quicker path being chosen but he didn’t argue, merely leaning forward obligingly. Edward had to shift along to reach properly letting his hand swipe the cloth up and down the spine a few times before venturing further each side. As he drifted over the rolls of Oswald’s prominent love handles he dallied, running the fabric carefully around the flesh. His expected feeling of revulsion didn’t materialize. In fact, he found himself visualizing how easy it would be to grab hold if he was behind and needing to pull his lover to him.

Coughing the thought away briskly, he abandoned the back and shimmied round again to meet Oswald’s curiously amused gaze.

“You can lean back,” he prompted.

Once again the man obliged silently, leaving Ed completely to his own choices. He repeated a couple of passes over the shoulders before moving slightly lower to brush over his heavy chest. Then he finally steeled himself to venture down onto the source of his anxiety.

He let his hand drift onto the skin of the stomach and was strangely surprised to realise it just… felt like a stomach. Wider it was true but not really unlike the texture of his own belly. It didn’t jiggle the moment he touched it or deform under his hand like a balloon under pressure. His anxiety eased as he finally appreciated that Oswald’s body actually behaved no different from his own. There was simply more of it to explore.

A tinge of embarrassment touched his cheeks as he realized he’d been circling the man’s belly unconsciously and he coughed briskly. Casting a brief sideways glance showed the fascination had not gone unnoticed and Ed’s blush heightened. In retaliation therefore he suddenly dropped his hand down to find his cock.

The size was not consciously a surprise but feeling the girthy weight in his hands still felt surprising.

Oswald moaned softly and reclined further, giving Ed more room to grasp him. His eyes had fallen shut as he basked in the sensation and Ed determined to drive him wild. He brought to mind the recollections of seeing Oswald stroking himself off and tried to replicate what he’d liked. Not being able to see what he was doing lent it all a more challenging air.

Long fingers were a definite boon in this arena. He could cover more surface area and squeeze a little more effectively. Oswald hadn’t been so focused on squeezing along his whole length and when Ed tried it seemed to prove an active aversion rather than an oversight. He therefore turned his movements into more tender caresses up and down, easing off the pressure. That seemed to garner a far better reaction.

Without stopping what he was doing with that hand, he shifted his balance so he could also bring his other hand into play.

Dipping down into the water he cupped his palm over the sensitive head and used his other hand to simulate a thrusting against it.

“Oh!” Oswald’s eyes opened. “Eddie! That’s good. Keep…”

He didn’t get to finish as Ed pressed his palm closer and rolled it around and around, using the heel to apply more pressure to the tip on each cycle.

“Yes!”

A wet hand flew to grip his shoulder. He could feel the spasmodic jerking under his hands as Oswald released and felt a sense of loss that he couldn’t be witness to it. Seeing Oswald cum and knowing he was the cause was always uplifting. He kept teasing him until he was quite sure he’d milked everything from him and then he withdrew to allow him to recover.

Leaving Oswald breathing heavily in the tub, Ed stood and went to dry his arms before bringing a large towel over ready to wrap around his boyfriend.

“Come on,” he chivvied. “Best not sit in that water much longer.”

He received a tired blink before Oswald acquiesced and pulled himself up. Ed wasted no time in wrapping him up and helping him out before setting about draining the water. When he turned it was to see Oswald looking positively adorable, face sleepy and body swaddled in a fluffy towel. With a chuckle he stepped over to kiss him gently. He was tempted to keep up the teasing, and was almost positive Oswald would have held him in place to do so if his hands were free, but there was a time and a place for everything.

Moving back therefore he smiled softly at the pouting face.

“Tomorrow Oswald,” he said. “Let’s keep tonight about relaxation.”

Oswald didn’t look entirely convinced and his pout devolved into an anxious frown.

“Do you promise? Tomorrow?”

“Barring accident or emergency,” Ed amended, nevertheless moving back to rest hands upon his shoulders and bestow another kiss.

“Then I’ll bid you good night.” Oswald freed one hand to make a shooing gesture. “The sooner you go the sooner I can get to sleep and the sooner tomorrow will arrive.”

His playfulness made Ed laugh and he played along, hopping away only to stop in the doorway to blow a kiss back.

“I’ll be counting the minutes,” he assured.


	5. Chapter 5

There had been a period of vacillation on Edward’s part as he pondered how best to approach the practicalities of their act of consummation. He’d then determined to simply follow his pattern of telling Oswald how he anticipated the evening going and checking he was okay with it. It felt slightly more unnecessary this time but nevertheless it gave him a sense of calm when they spoke beforehand and agreed to his proposal.

Now they were together in Oswald’s bedroom again and he felt doubly glad to have that foreknowledge to fall back on as events heated up. Kissing Oswald had never been problematic for him. He always enjoyed the little sounds Oswald made that were muffled by their occupied lips and tongues.

Undressing Oswald was not giving him any issues now either. Fumbling with buttons and pulling at sleeves was merely the precursor to his plans so he gave it little thought. He had enough of an idea what to expect from his naked body so that he wasn’t as apprehensive. Still, when the man finally shucked off the last of his garments and Ed found himself a pace away, he felt an anxiety in raising his eyes from where he was stripping his own socks off.

When he did so though, all he saw was his boyfriend. The man who he went out with and kissed and who he’d brought off more than once. His heart lurched suddenly with the affection he felt, only to pinch harder as he realized the effect his staring was having. As Oswald’s arms fidgeted awkwardly around his stomach, trying to both hide and not be obvious about hiding, Ed surged forward to catch hold of him and kiss him again. Words were too difficult so he trusted his actions to speak for him.

Angling them both around he pushed lightly on the shorter man’s shoulder to encourage him to sit on the bed. It unintentionally put him on a more equal eye level with Ed’s cock and Edward would be lying if he said he didn’t briefly consider asking for a blowjob again. But that wasn’t part of the plan and having Oswald do anything to titillate him before they even really began would only make everything else so much harder to focus on. And he was very aware of the importance of doing this right. Everything had to go perfectly.

“Scoot up,” he encouraged instead.

It was due to his aforementioned need to have nothing disrupt his plan that he made sure not to watch as Oswald wiggled his way to a more central position. While he was proud of how easily he was adapting to a weighty lover, the last thing he needed was to risk upsetting that balance now. It might have been fine. It might not. So he had turned away and wandered round to the side table in order to get their supplies.

When he looked back Oswald had not only reached the middle of the bed, and settled himself on the large towel ready there, but he’d also flipped over so it was his ass on display now rather than his stomach. A large ass was definitely not an unwelcome sight and Ed eagerly scrambled up to take his position behind him. This was one of the reasons he’d suggested Oswald bottom for their first time, given that the man had admitted he didn’t mind doing so. The avoidance of his belly was admittedly also a factor but the most important reason was simply because the size of Oswald's dick was more than a little intimidating without a degree more warm up.

“I… uh… already did some prep,” Oswald told him in a tone of embarrassment.

Looking down between his cheeks Ed could see that was true and he experienced a momentary smugness at his lover’s eagerness for him. Then he recollected himself.

“I’m still going to go slow. Just to make sure.”

He ran a hand gently along his spine in a caress as he spoke, willing him to understand how important it was for him that he didn’t hurt Oswald. It received a faintly exasperated huff.

“Just as long as you don’t take too long about it.”

Ed took the hint and popped open the lube. Quickly coating three fingers, he lightly pressed one to the slick entrance and found it slid in easily. He watched it move in and out with exquisite ease before swiftly opting to add another finger. There was no sense driving Ozzie to distraction by excessive teasing after all. Not this time at any rate.

It had been a while since he’d fingered someone open and he felt muscle memory kicking in as he tested the resistance and give of the warm walls around him. He’d forgotten how much he enjoyed doing this. Finding the exact balance of stretching on the cusp of perfect timing. Oswald’s sounds of pleasure encouraged him that he was enjoying things too but he knew it wouldn’t be long before he started wanting more. He’d clearly been understating the matter by saying he did ‘some prep’. Ed could probably have gone straight in.

Still, it was something of a matter of pride to show he could do this right. Therefore he re-doused his fingers with more lube before slowly sinking all three in. This drew a low groan from his partner and Oswald sank his front half a little lower while simultaneously pushing his backside a bit higher. Edward twisted his fingers about, diligently pushing out the sides before focusing on finding Os’ prostate. He knew immediately when he did because he got a sudden jolt on his fingers and a shout.

“That’s enough! Get in me! Now!”

Ed nodded almost instinctively, despite Oswald being utterly unable to see it, and hastily withdrew his hand. That action must have confirmed to Oswald that he was complying since he made no further demands while Edward hastened to grab a condom. He had to steady his breathing while he tore the wrapper off and carefully rolled it on. The sound of the lube lid being opened again so Ed could slick himself obviously registered with Oswald although he didn’t tense as Ed might have expected. Instead he seemed to melt further into the bedding, laying like an offering to be taken.

It was an offering Ed could not refuse and he rather hastily shifted to bring his cock ready up against his hole. He then remembered to pause.

“All good?” he checked.

“It will be,” Oswald growled. “When you finally- ohh!”

His body flexed and swallowed him easily as Ed slid inside, making him wonder exactly how much preparation Oswald had truly been doing, and he let out a shuddering groan. He rested there a moment, adjusting to the pulsing heat and adjusting his grip on Oswald’s wide hips. Then he pulled back achingly slowly until just the head was caught within the clenching ring of muscle before sliding home once again. Repeating the leisurely action, this time he pressed his cock in as deep as he could and held it there, grinding slightly and relishing the giving feel of the fleshy buttocks against his hips.

“Oh I could get used to this.”

“Later, Ed, please,” Oswald moaned brokenly. “I need… I’ve been waiting _so_ long… please… just…”

“You want it faster?”

“Please. I need to _feel_ you.”

“Then feel _this_.”

He withdrew fast almost all the way and slammed himself back in, trying to get as deep as before. The effort was rewarded by a scream and he saw Os clench his hands in the bedding to brace himself. With a feral grin Ed did it again, watching the force ripple through the body under his hands. He became temporarily fixated on the oscillations caused by his actions and set about establishing a rhythm, wondering if he could find the perfect resonance with Oswald’s body.

At some point the shifting pattern obviously hit upon Oswald’s prostate again and the man screamed Eddie’s name. Resonance was forgotten as he quickly switched ambitions to striking that spot on each stroke. The screams became almost continuous as Oswald proved himself an incredibly vocal lover, almost literally singing Ed’s praises and gasping out endearments and eulogizing his technique.

Ed got so lost in the litany of admiration flowing over him that he totally missed any warning Oswald might have given amongst the compliments and was caught entirely unaware by the sudden contraction gripping him. The grip around his thrusting dick was so much tighter and he couldn’t stop his movements quickly enough to prevent it having the predictable effect. With a choked guttural sound he pushed in hard and deep as he came, hands moving to hold himself up on Oswald’s sweaty back and mouth open in an expression of ecstasy as he pulsed his release.

The first thing he became aware of as his mind came down from its blissful high was the shivering skin under his hands. The next was the uncomfortable feeling as his cock softened in the cum filled condom. Shifting back as gingerly as he could therefore he freed himself from Oswald both so the other man could roll onto his side and so that he could peel the used rubber off him. Tying it briskly he dropped it into the trash can beside the bed and grabbed the towel to tidy them both up.

Oswald lay quiet and still while he did this and it wasn’t until Ed was satisfied that he noticed the unusual passivity. Not having any prior experience with Oswald post full on sex though he didn’t question him on it and merely reclined behind him so he could hold him in his arms, hoping the intimacy would not be unwelcome. There was a brief second when his chest made contact that Oswald tensed up, but then he relaxed back into the hold and Ed wrapped his arms around him. Somewhat to his surprise, Ed found his hands naturally falling to caress the swell of stomach. The activity brought him comfort though so he didn’t restrict himself.

“Thank you.”

Oswald’s voice sounded small in the silent room, almost as if he was afraid of being heard or was trying to counteract his previous loudness.

“Os,” Ed sighed softly. “You don’t have to thank me for having sex with you.”

“I think I do.”

The trepidation in his tone snapped Ed back to alertness and he tensed automatically. A resigned exhale indicated Oswald was aware he had revealed too much and needed to explain himself. Still Os kept his face tilted down where he could watch where their hands lay close together as he spoke again.

“I knew when you first agreed to date me that it was only for my wealth and status. I knew you didn’t want me physically.”

“Oswald… that’s not true.”

His denial drew a challenging glare back over the shoulder before him.

“Don’t lie to me Eddie. I’m perfectly aware of my own flaws. Did you think I never noticed how your hands always avoided my waist when we kissed? Or the way your eyes would skirt away whenever attention was brought to my girth?”

“Oswald.” Ed moved to slide over him so he could meet him face to face only to huff in exasperation as he slipped on the sweaty skin to land back where he started. “Roll over would you? I need to look you in the eyes.”

A snort that was part exasperation and part embarrassment came from Oswald but he nevertheless turned himself about. Yet the reminder of the issues his stomach presented only made him more determined to keep his wounded gaze lowered. Ed reached out a hand and cupped his cheek to make him look at him.

“Alright,” he murmured softly. “I admit I thought your size would be a turn off. But do you really think I still believe that now? We’re lying in bed naked together and I don’t think I’ve ever beheld anyone more beautiful.”

“You didn’t _want_ me though,” Oswald insisted with more than a hint of a tremble in his voice. “You forced yourself and maybe I shouldn’t have let you but I just… wanted you. So much.”

“Oh hush.” Ed stroked his plump cheek and smiled at him. “I _did_ want you. If I just wanted sex then I could have gone anywhere but that wasn’t what I wanted. I wanted _you_ Oswald. I… well… I love you.”

He wanted to hold eye contact as he made such a confession but Ed found his courage failed him and his own gaze dropped away. It found sanctuary on the expanse of skin that constituted Oswald’s belly and for a wild moment Ed wanted to try and bury his face there. Then a distinctive hand cupped his cheek and he found his own face being tilted upwards to meet sparkling eyes.

“Oh Eddie. Do you really mean that?”

“More than anything.” Ed swallowed harshly.

Seconds later his mouth was claimed in an enthusiastic if uncoordinated kiss. He didn’t have time to react before Oswald was breaking away to rest their foreheads together instead.

“I love you too,” Os muttered.

Edward beamed, heart soaring to have secured such a wondrous partner for himself. Someone who could match him physically, mentally and criminally. His mind wanted to race with all the avenues open to them but he managed to stop himself. Now was not the time.

Pausing to place a chaste kiss to the tip of Oswald’s pointy nose he sat up, drawing an anxious reach of a hand from his partner. He smiled reassuringly and let Oswald hold one of his hands while he caught hold of the duvet with the other, pulling it over them both as he settled back down. Once there he pressed himself in close and inhaled the skin of Oswald’s neck as he let his hand drift down to wrap around the waist that had been such a source of anxiety to them both and squeezed lightly.

“I’m never letting you go now that I have you Oswald,” he promised.

“Please don’t.”

Ed leant in to kiss the skin of his shoulder.

“I promise I won’t.”

He finally felt Oswald relax and allowed himself to sink into the comforting warmth of him. It seemed inconceivable now that he’d ever worried about having more of his partner to love. And tomorrow he’d start the delectable process of proving just how much he was enamored with every aspect of his lover. For tonight though, he’d rest easy and enjoy feeling the weight of his lover against him, grounding him to the reality of their union. With luck it would transmit even to his dreams so he need never feel alone again.

“How did I ever get so lucky?” he found himself murmuring quietly.

Oswald settled his arms more comfortably around him, resting his chin on his head with a sigh.

“I was just thinking the same thing.”


End file.
